1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to portable devices, and particularly to a device housing and method for manufacturing the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks are now in widespread use. Aluminum alloy and magnesium alloy have good heat dissipation and can effectively shield electromagnetic interference, and have thus been widely used for housings of the portable electronic devices. However, aluminum alloy and magnesium alloys have low corrosion resistance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.